O Verde e o Negro
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Era uma vez uma linda garotinha que tinha sorriso de sol e olhos de jóias. SevXLily


**Nada me pertence.**

**Esta fic é um presente de aníver atrasado para a minha filhotinha Lê! Viu? Eu atraso mas faço \o Bjs!!

* * *

**

**O Verde e o Negro**

Era uma vez uma linda garotinha que tinha sorriso de sol e olhos de jóias. Sua risada tinha cor de estrelas e seus movimentos tinham sabor de vento. Para cima e para baixo, ela ia, no balanço e um garotinho a observava. O garotinho tinha segredos, mas a menina linda nada sabia. Ela era livre e pura e bela, e o garotinho gostava dela assim: limpa.

O menino era quieto, negro, todo ele, do negro da saudade do que nunca teve e que via nos olhos da menina. Os cabelos tinham o negro da solidão, os olhos, o negro da rejeição. As roupas escuras tinham o passado negro do descaso e sua alma negra tinha a inconstância dos tons de cinza que de tanto estarem acumulados tornaram-se apenas negro. Ele acreditava que era negro, acreditava que era neutro, e não acreditava que podia sentir.

Até o dia em que a menina o viu.

O garotinho pensava que por ser negro o colorido nunca o perceberia, mas ela o viu e sorriu, iluminando até mesmo a escuridão e trazendo esse gesto quase que desconhecido ao rosto do menino.

Com aquele sorriso ele aprendeu o que era a amizade e a cada palavra dela, ele via que podia conviver com o colorido, com o misto e a luz.

Com aquele sorriso ela aprendeu que o negro contrasta tão bem com o colorido que passou a quase apreciar o tipo especial de escuridão que ele tinha.

Nos olhos dela, ele viu que o brilho necessita do negro para realmente brilhar.

Nos olhos dele, ela viu que nem tudo é sempre bom.

Com os olhos um do outro, enquanto conversavam, aprenderam juntos: ele lhe ensinou o valor do silêncio e ela lhe mostrou a beleza do riso. Aprenderam a entender, a compartilhar, a _confiar_. O verde achava conforto no negro. O pálido achava luz no vermelho. Juntos, tinham a cor e a ausência dela. O silêncio e o som, a beleza e a contemplação. Juntos eram unidos e juntos eram fortes.

Juntos eles eram amigos.

Mas veio o dia, quando o verão estava no fim, que o negro teve de mentir ao verde, mesmo que não quisesse.

"_Faz diferença? Ser nascida-trouxa?"_

O negro parou e encarou o verde. Ele viu apreensão onde havia riso, ele viu hesitação onde havia segurança e ele queria ver sorrisos onde havia tensão.

_"Não. Não faz diferença alguma."_

Mas o tempo provou que fazia.

O negro e o verde se fundiram no uniforme dele, enquanto o dourado e o vermelho contrastavam no uniforme dela.

Ela ainda sorria, mas ele já não podia mais. Ele apenas era dela quando estava com ela, mas quando ela ia embora, o coração dele ia junto. Coração Negro que carregava todas as cores dentro de si e que pertencia a ela, cada ano, cada mês, cada hora, cada segundo, cada vez mais.

As lições não pararam de ser aprendidas, porque, juntos, eles construíam. Ela aprendeu que dentro do mundo onde eles viviam havia pessoas boas e más. Ele aprendeu que máscaras acabam por ser tornar sua verdadeira essência se usadas por tempo demais.

Mas talvez a lição mais valorosa tenha sido aprendida apenas por ele, apenas pelo negro.

Ele aprendeu que uma única palavra muda vidas. Que com algumas letras, uns poucos sons, um único olhar, pode-se destruir algo que durara anos. Ele viu que palavras têm mais força que sentimentos, porque sentimentos são seus, são únicos, são negros. Ela não podia ver. Ele não podia falar. E assim as palavras erradas determinaram que verde e negro deviam se separar.

"_Sangue-ruim."_

E foi assim que ele provou que havia mentido para ela. Foi assim que ela já não confiava mais nele, e foi assim que o garotinho negro virou um homem sombra. Foi assim que a garotinha colorida virou uma mulher brilhante. Foi assim que um outro homem acabou por refletir o brilho dela e foi assim que o negro tornou-se cinza, nublado e pálido.

Foi assim que o tempo passou.

Foi assim que a traição aconteceu.

Foi assim que o garotinho negro matou a menina colorida.

Foi assim que ele perdeu sua alma e pensou que nunca veria o verde novamente.

Ele pensava que estava agindo certo e deixou que ela partisse. Descobriu sozinho que podia pôr sentimentos em palavras e podia escrevê-las, sem ter que dizê-las em voz alta, sem pôr seus tons no vento, sem que fossem se perder. Descobriu que lágrimas mancham a tinta e que por mais que sentimentos estejam escritos, eles não chegam ao coração a que se destinam se as cartas não forem enviadas.

Uma após a outra ele escreveu, contando tudo o que sentia e como sofria, mas o negro não tinha coragem e o verde estava longe. A palavra amor não tem negro na sua composição e o negro tinha medo. Uma única palavra pode destruir tudo, mas nem todas as palavras do mundo podem consertar sentimentos quando eles se quebram e por isso o negro se contentou em escrevê-las, em manchá-las com as únicas lágrimas que derramava, e jamais enviá-las.

Mas o negro já não conseguia, o negro já não podia tocar o verde e foi por culpa do negro que o verde se foi. Mesmo pensando que o verde estava seguro, foi o mesmo verde que partiu.

O negro pensou que nunca mais veria riso, que nunca mais sentiria o som do vento quando o verde risse. Os olhos dela, os olhos da garotinha, os olhos do colorido e os olhos da mulher.

Foi quando a mágoa já o havia tirado de toda a cor, quando já nem mesmo negro ele era, que ele viu o verde novamente, na forma errada, na pessoa errada, seus olhos e sua cor mais amada, tudo que ele já havia amado, a única que ele já havia amado, preso ao que lhe roubara aquilo tudo.

Por anos de ódio, e anos de dor. Anos e anos de ver o verde preso ao que não devia, ao ajudar quem não queria, apenas para continuar vendo o verde dela. Apenas dela.

Foi quando ele ajudou o verde pela última vez que voltou a ser negro.

O verde acabava com a dor que ele sentia. As lembranças que o novo verde veria seriam as que ele mais prezava. O quanto ele amava o verde, e o quanto ele faria por ele.

Quando já não tinha forças, quando já via mais o negro do que jamais havia visto qualquer outra cor, ele pediu, pela única vez, que o verde fizesse algo por ele.

_"Olhe... para... mim"_

Ao ver o verde sentiu que nada havia sido em vão, sentiu que o mundo mais uma vez tinha, talvez, riso e cor, e que o negro estava pronto para partir.

Conseguiu esquecer que era na forma de quem odiava que seu verde vivia, pois foi através dos olhos verdes que ele alcançou a luz.

Sentiu a dor esvaecer e sentiu o verde lhe encontrar.

Quando sentiu que já não era mais nada, que simplesmente não existia, ouviu o riso ecoar no jardim e viu o balanço subir e descer. Viu o verde lhe estender a mão e sorrir.

O verde brilhava mais uma vez e ele apenas agradeceu.

Pequeno, o garotinho sentiu como se tudo houvesse sido apenas um sonho e jurou a si mesmo que não cometeria os mesmos erros. O riso dele se juntou ao dela no balanço e no sobe e desce, ele soube que nada daquilo era real, mas já não se importava.

O que importava era o verde e o negro.

Juntos.

* * *

_Agradecimentos à Bruna F. pela betagem, à sweet por me mandar a musiquinha que me fez escrever essa fic. Bjs!!!_

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
